I Can't Stay Away
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: After having a taste of the orange haired male, Yoruichi just can’t stay away. Yoru/Ichi One-Shot. Mature.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Fiction Title: **I Can't Stay Away

**Pairing: **Yoruichi/Ichigo

**Chapter: **1 (One-Shot)

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **After having a taste of the orange haired male, Yoruichi just can't stay away.

**Authors Notes: **A short little bit I couldn't get out of my mind while adding a few things to the second chapter of Twilight Fading. I guess I'll go back to my old ways and start blowing up the Yoru/Ichi section of the Bleach category for a while. Any objections? This one is rated 'M'. You'll know why when you read it. Have I ever been one to disappoint when it comes to a hot and heavy sex scene? No? I didn't think so.

I suppose I will start doing other pairings as well, Toshiro/Rangiku for example. Ichigo/Kukaku, Ichigo/Rangiku, Ichigo/Neliel. And even a Byakuya/Yoruichi fiction. Yep. Going outside my comfort zones here people. Love me. I'll be updating my other Bleach fics as well. Sometime soon.

For now,

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, his brow twitched in annoyance as he stared at her in his window. She seemed to have been there for a while, watching him sleep. Of all the stalkerish things to do. Though, he really couldn't mock her. He had observed her more than a few times when she stole naps after a heavy sparring session. It wasn't a bad thing.

"I'm sorry." The Goddess smirked, her voice holding no intent of real apology. What else had he expected? Her dark form settled in, leaving the window half open. She crawled up over him, seductively so. Golden eyes were a lit with the little moonlight that was streaming in from his window.

_'Not this again…'_ The teen thought irritably but not honestly. She had been showing up at his place for months now; allowing them to revel in the pleasure of being joined intimately. Ichigo found it somewhat endearing that she had only been wanting him. He'd noticed this but a week ago when Kisuke mentioned her 'dull' attitude toward him over the few months the orange haired reaper had been having an affair with her. He was never sure of Kisuke's relationship with the Flash Goddess, but from what she said, things were really over between them, and Yoruichi just loafed off of him for home-stay.

"Your family is gone for the weekend." The cat purred, moving her leg over his waist so she could straddle that sweet spot she wanted to feel pumping inside her. Just the thought of it brought heat to pool between her thighs, along with the wetness that came with it. She didn't mind that her arousal and wanton need for him was so obvious. She found being forward allowed her to get what she wanted. Though, she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted anymore.

She had thought getting out her sexual frustrations the first couple of times would have done it for her. But instead, it did the opposite. The more she and Ichigo stole moments from each other, the more addictive it became, the more she wanted it. The more she wanted _more_. He was a drug, to put it in the most cheesiest way possible.

Shifting her hips against his, Yoruichi lent down, her breathing agitating the reaper, and she could already feel him harden beneath her. Obviously he had the same attraction towards her. It was unbearable, the sexual tension.

"We need to stop this." Ichigo murmured, even as he reached up to caress her cheek, and move his hand down her neck to lightly trail his finger down her cleavage. Did she have any idea how much he loved her tits? He guessed she had a clue by the smirk on her face.

"I know." Was her only reply before her lips met his, and the next few minutes were spent with heated breathes and almost inaudible moans. Yoruichi rubbed her thighs together as best she could to quell the pulsing. God, she hated wanting him this badly. She never got any fucking reprieve!

"Then what are you doing here?" Ichigo continued, sitting up. One arm came around to hold her against him while the other tangled his hand in her hair, holding her neck to the side so he could place heated wet kisses against her smooth chocolate skin. The Goddess gasped softly, her own hands moving to his hair as she spoke in a hushed tone.

"I can't help it, Ichigo." She almost felt helpless. But his arms seemed to brush away any worries she had and the solace that she could have with him was worth any name calling she received from Byakuya. The man had found out about her 'meetings' with the newest shinigami, but had said nothing to the captain general. Yet, that is. She gasped when his hand hit the bare skin of her back, from the way her shirt lifted just above the swell of her ass. His lips were already doing a number on her, and she could only spread her thighs more, shifting to feel more of that sweet, sweet hardness. "I…just…I" The words were lost on her lips as his hand moved up her waist to gently caress the side of her breast. Instantly the nipple beaded, aching for attention. "Oohh." She cooed, leaning her head back as his lips dipped down her throat, towards her breasts.

Several months ago, Ichigo had been nothing but a novice at this. Interaction lasted only minutes, and now, as he progressed his skill, she found him pleasuring her for hours. The boy seemed to replenish energy fast, as soon as she came, he was hard and ready to go again.

They were, as Renji would put it, a bunch of horny rabbits.

"You what?" Ichigo asked in a husky tone. He no longer felt the annoyance, his cock was stiff and throbbing. He wanted this just as much as she did, and while he knew what she would say, he still wanted to hear the words from her. This entire thing meant more to them than they were willing to admit, but that was the beauty of it. Having no strings attached, yet being able to love the other like no one else could. And they both knew no other would ever have them. Ichigo was just as much Yoruichi's as she was his. It didn't need to be proclaimed to be known.

The poor violet haired beauty couldn't even get out a reply as his thumb pushed over her clothed nipple, making her bite her lower lip. Hands gripped at anything in reach, and right now that was his shirt. Ichigo took the motion as time to move things along and he quickly pushed her back, pinning her wrists to the bed beside her head. Golden eyes were hazed over just as much as brown ones were, the desire palpable. Her knees were bunched up, but she dropped them apart when he leaned into her, that very hard bulge pressing into her clothed heat.

Gasping loudly, her eyes shut slightly, back arching up against him. Couldn't he tell what he was doing to her?! She hadn't teased him nearly as much as he did her. And she feared she had given him too much an ego in bed. Though, she got her pleasures out of it. There was the faint darkening in her cheeks, and it was noticeable under the moonlight. Ichigo found himself taking the time to look over her once more.

His eyes drifted to her choice of clothing. She wore a tightly fitted tank top, and short black boy shorts. Not much to take off, but highly appreciated. He enjoyed seeing her in close to nothing. Especially those damned legs of hers. The thought of those limbs made him release one of her hands to trail his hand slowly down the side of her boy.

He took his time, in no rush. His hand drifted over the mound of her breast and down, finger tips trailing over her belly button. He could smell her arousal, and the musky scent made his mouth water. Finally, his hand settled upon her thigh, moving down the smooth muscle and skin as he gently squeezed and groaned. Her legs could very well be the death of him someday.

Brown eyes opened once more at her soft gasping, and his hollow picked up on her pounding heart. The inner king alerted him to her current state, urging him to 'mate' with her or let him take over. The usually grumpy teen shrugged the alter ego off as he leaned forward to capture the lips he owned in a searing kiss. Yoruichi moaned deeply, reaching up with her free hand to pull him closer. God, she just wanted to feel his length engorged within her! She needed it, desperately.

"Ichigo--" Her gasp was cut off when he pressed his body down against hers, voice husky and filled with desire for her. And her only.

"Tell me, Yoruichi…" Ichigo stated with a sexy deepness to his voice. The raspy sound causing her to shiver and her nipples hardened more. This didn't go unnoticed by him, and he could feel the pain constricting in his member. If he didn't get inside her soon, he knew he was going to explode. Oh well, he could hold out for a little foreplay. She hadn't performed on him in a month. Though, it was mostly his fault. He spent a record number of hours down on her, milking her repeatedly until the Goddess herself was completely wore out and unable to stay awake.

Being pushed to this extent, she had no choice but to tell him. Voice what she were feeling.

"I want you." She whispered, golden eyes so sincere as the moonlight gave her a rapturous glow. Ichigo found her almost too good to be true. Her beauty was undeniable, but damn, she had to be the most sexiest woman he'd ever met. Save Rangiku and Neliel. Though, they didn't mean as much to him as the shun shin did. His eyes met hers, and she licked her lips, voice full of honesty. "I need you."

And that was what did it for him. His mouth crashed down upon hers, the roughness of it eliciting a moan from his Goddess. Her body arched, hips bucking up trying to feel that length she wanted buried within her right fucking now. A moan parted her lips, and Ichigo took full advantage, his tongue seeking her own. The two locked in a passionate battle for dominance, tongues colliding, and lips meshing repeatedly. Ichigo let go of her wrist, and with both hands free, the Goddess reached down to grasp the hem of his shirt.

The two lovers broke the kiss only for a moment so she could pull off his shirt, and immediately locked lips once the annoying piece of cloth hit the floor.

"Why'd you have to wear clothes?" He complained in a husky whisper as his hand squeezed the firm roundness of her right breast. Moaning at his motion, the Goddess sent him an apology with her eyes and he chuckled, reaching down to pull the tank over her head even from her position. He tossed the shirt across the room, hearing it hit the floor with a small swoosh. His eyes feasted upon the wonderful sight of her two assets. Their size had appeal, and that appeal made him hornier. His lips set to work, moving across her chest to flick his tongue over one of her hard nipples.

Yoruichi bit back a moan as his teeth tugged on the bud before he began to suckle smoothly. She was in so much heat at the moment, her body contorted on its own, begging him to cool the sensation.

"Ichigo, please.." She moaned, moving to relieve herself of some of the pressure building between her thighs. Though the instant her hand hit the fabric of her shorts, he grabbed her hand and released her nipple, moving to the other one. She hissed in both pain and pleasure, arching.

"Damnit." She groaned out, hating how he tortured her. She made a note to do the same to him when giving him a blow job. Though, all thoughts of getting revenge left her mind when she felt his hand move down her body, over her stomach causing her mid drift to tighten and tingle. Her legs spread more in anticipation as she felt his hand dip into her shorts.

A loud moan erupted from her, feeling his hand cup her warm, and moist womanhood. Fuck, what was he trying to do to her?!

"Ichigo!" She gasped, his hand moving against her, rubbing the sensitive clit of hers to an almost unbearable tingling. "Please, please, please… uunh." She moaned louder, arching her back. A smirk lit up his face, and she was too busy tilting her head back to notice. His lips moved up her chest, and her neck to her ear where his breath was hot and only added to the moment.

"You're so wet, Yoruichi…" Ichigo grinned, nibbling on her ear lobe before inhaling the scent that was purely hers. A mixture of cherry blossoms and an exotic vanilla. There was a hint of sandalwood. And the smell was so sweet and intoxicating. His fingers spread her folds, causing her to buck and moan. He allowed his middle finger to trace up and down her slit. "You seem to like it when I touch you this way…" His voice trailed, in that way she hated. Hated it because of what it did to her. The more his hand moved, the more built up she got. Her orgasm was soon to come if he didn't stop. "You seem to enjoy it even more when I'm using my tongue."

The bold words caused her to gasp. Who knew coming over tonight would lead to such a dominate Ichigo? At least she didn't have to do all the work anymore. Never one to complain, the Goddess could only nod her head, her voice long gone. She could barely breathe!

His hand stopped its administration, ripping off her shorts with inhuman strength. On a sour note, she didn't have anything else to wear. But on a better note, her musky scent was wafting up to him now, only making his mouth water more. Ichigo began that trail with his lips, stopping upon each breast to lavish attention upon her raised nipples. She squirmed beneath him, hand on his shoulders, nails digging into skin. He didn't pay attention, and instead focused his tongue around her belly button.

When he finally dipped his head between her thighs, Yoruichi gasped feeling his breath against her heat. God, did he know what he was doing to her? Her thighs trembled, and Ichigo smirked.

"Anxious?" He asked, though it wasn't meant to be answered. Instead, his lip settled upon her thigh, trailing his tongue across the meaty flesh before moving his face over her sweet center. He took pride in knowing he was the one who got her so wet. Cupping her thighs in his hand, he gave no warning as he brought his tongue out to lap at her molten hot slit. He put pressure into his licks, moving between the folds where his lips encased her swollen, pulsing clit.

Yoruichi couldn't help herself, she screamed out in pleasure as she felt her orgasm ripping through her. Fuck foreplay! She wanted him now. Pulling him up, she crashed her lips to his own, tasting herself upon his lips. She paid no attention to the smirk forming on his lips as she pulled away long enough for him to rid himself of his boxer-shorts.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Ichigo purposely pressed the head of his cock against her opening, making her arch and fidget. His hands held her hips in place, she couldn't progress this even if she wanted to.

"Easy, Yoruichi." He murmured, slowly easing his long length into her hot canal. A long, shuddering, sexy moan filled the room as she arched her back in sheer pleasure. Her legs spread more for him, bending up in order to fully take him in. Before long, he was completely buried inside of her, feeling her muscles clench and unclench repeatedly. Her hot flesh scorched his own, willing him to move. The Goddess wiggled her hips, begging for him to pound into her as he had been doing for months now.

Though, instead of fucking her hard and fast like she was used to, he slowly pulled back, only to push back in with just as slow of a pace. The movements were indeed pleasuring as she moaned his named repeatedly, back arching. Her body was on fire, and he knew he couldn't keep this slow pace up for long. Though he was going to try. Feeling her muscles clench, he gave a harder thrust before finding a soothingly slow pace to go at. Each time, he thrusted harder, earning a satisfied gasp and moan from the woman withering helplessly beneath him.

Her hands were roaming his back, arms pulling him closer as she arched up against him. She wanted to feel his hot skin against her own, wanted to feel her breasts meshed against the well toned chest of his. His muscles were enough to turn her on and God, she just didn't have enough restraint in her right now. He seemed to get the clue as he pressed his chest to hers, earning a gasp. His lips latched onto her neck, sucking on the skin to leave his mark. It was about time they went public about their little 'relationship'. He no longer wanted Byakuya or Kisuke thinking they had a chance with her. More or less any other man or shinigami. Or even Vizard. This Goddess was his, and he could vividly remember telling every son-of-a-bitch to go find their own, ultimately shocking Rukia who was the only one that really knew the truth between the infamous flash god and her boy toy.

"Ichigo, I can't..I need…" She gasped out, but was cut off when his tongue invaded her mouth. Moaning into the kiss, she pulled him closer, feeling him pick up his pace. Her long legs instantly wrapped around his waist, feeling his length pound into her harder and harder, going deeper and deeper upon each penetration. He'd even pulled out completely only to ram back into her with such a force she thought she was going to cum twice at once.

And she did just that. Her walls clenching around him as she pulled him into her deeper. They'd completely forgotten about protection this time around, neither giving a damn. The pleasure was amazing. Her wetness covered his cock, and no sooner than she had pulled him in more did he release his own seed deep within her. The loud scream faded into a moan as Ichigo collapsed on her, his head rested between her breasts. She wrapped her arms around him, sweating and fighting to catch her breath.

"So…" Ichigo breathed, lifting up slightly to stare down at her. She looked so beautiful. "Why is it you keep coming here?" A smirk formed on both their lips as she chuckled at his words, loving how the boy made her feel.

"I just can't stay away."

* * *

**End Notes: Feeling smutty? OH YES I AM! ****Love it? Hate it? Drop me a line! Review! **


End file.
